


Absence

by Julindy, Kaelyan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Conditioning, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Il s'appelait Steve, et il était son univers. Mais Steve n'était pas là. Il avait mal. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il était seul. Il avait peur. Il avait besoin de... de... qui ?





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Nous ne tirons profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Nous ne retirons rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Genre : Drama /Angst
> 
> Personnage : James Barnes
> 
> Situation temporelle : Après la chute de Bucky
> 
> Changements de situation : Aucun
> 
> Dates d'écriture : 11-13 mars 2018
> 
> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Voici notre première publication officielle en commun, une réponse au challenge "Il s'appelait" du Collectif Noname.
> 
> Défi : Il nous fallait citer un personnage ou une personne qui nous a marqué. Eh bien, nous parlerons de Thorin Oakenshield, parce qu'il a été celui qui nous a réunis. La profondeur de son caractère et son interprétation par Armitage (miam !) nous ont autant parlé à l'une qu'à l'autre.
> 
> Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !
> 
> Ju' et Kae

Il s’appelait Steven Grant Rogers, et il a toujours été le meilleur de nous deux. Le meilleur tout court d’ailleurs. Il était gentil, attentionné, compréhensif, juste, honnête... Tout ce que je n’étais pas. C’était un homme bon, tout simplement. Comment peut-on s’étonner que je tienne autant à lui ? Que j’ai autant besoin de lui ?

Il s’appelait Steve Rogers, et il était la personne la plus importante de mon existence. Il était la raison pour laquelle j’allais à l’école, pour le protéger. Il était la raison pour laquelle je ne restais pas avec des filles plus d’une nuit, parce que je me sentais inexplicablement seul sans lui. Il était la raison pour laquelle j’ai intégré l’armée, parce que je savais qu’il allait finir par réussir à s’engager, d’une manière ou d’une autre, et je voulais que cette satanée guerre soit finie avant de voir arriver ce moment insupportable. Il était la raison pour laquelle je suis tombé de ce train, parce que c’est à moi de tomber, pas à lui. De toute façon, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j’étais tombé... pour lui. Je me souviens de la chute. J’ai vu les larmes dans ses yeux, l’horreur dans son regard. J’ai vu son bras tendu. J’ai entendu sa voix hurler mon nom. Je me souviens de la douleur que ça a provoquée en moi. Je ne l’avais jamais vu ainsi, aussi mal, et j’en étais responsable. Mais il y a eu une autre douleur, physique. Tellement brutale et forte que tout est devenu blanc. Puis noir. _J’ai mal. J’ai tellement mal. Mon bras... que veulent-ils me faire ? Par pitié, arrêtez, qui que vous soyez... Ne pouvais-je pas mourir ? J’étais tombé, c’était finit. Alors pourquoi..._ Après la chute, tout était flou, les souvenirs s’estompaient, ne laissant que ce manque. _Il me manque. L’absence est terrible. Son absence est terrible. J’ai mal. Je veux mourir. Laissez-moi mourir... S’il vous plaît._

Il s’appelait Steve, et il a toujours été là pour moi. Dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Enfants, adolescents, adultes... Il a trouvé le moyen de me rejoindre avant que j’aie fini la guerre, cette guerre à laquelle j’avais pris part pour qu’il n’ait pas à le faire, cet abruti. _Mon abruti adoré, je t’aime tellement_. Je ne sais pas si je l’en ai détesté ou adoré encore un peu plus. Les deux, sûrement. J’avais peur pour lui à chaque instant. _Seigneur, j’ai toujours peur. J’ai peur ! J’ai tellement mal._ C’était la guerre mais nous étions ensembles, au moins. Ensemble contre le reste du monde. _Mais ce monde est flou, tout se trouble autour de moi, les limites s’effacent, les images se confondent... Steve, mon amour ne m’abandonne pas ici, je t’en prie..._ J’ai toujours été incapable d’être raisonnable quand il était question de Steve, préférant écouter mon cœur plutôt que ma raison. _On me comprime la tête dans un étau...J’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l’ai pas vu. Pourquoi dit-on que les blessures cicatrisent avec le temps ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal, merde ?_

Il s’appelait...Steve, je crois… Mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Qu’est-ce qu’un prénom après tout ? Nous n’avions pas besoin de ça pour être ensemble. _Est-ce parce que nous ne le sommes plus que ça fait si mal ?_ Il n’est pas là. _Pourquoi voulez-vous que j’oublie ? Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Je ne l’oublierai pas ! Je ne peux pas l’oublier ! Sans lui, je ne suis rien. Il est ancré en moi depuis si longtemps que je n’ai pas de souvenir où il ne soit pas présent ! Alors arrêtez ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Arrêtez, pitié... Pitié... J’ai peur... J’ai mal..._

Il s’appelait... Steve ? Je l’ai aimé de toute mon âme, plus que je n’ai jamais aimé quiconque. Je l’aimerai pour le restant de mes jours. _Je me rappelle._ Ses yeux. Son visage. Ses lèvres. Son corps. _Je me rappelle. Je ne peux pas l’oublier, qu’ils me fassent donc ce qu’ils veulent_. J’aurais tout fait pour lui... Je me serais sacrifié pour lui. Je... _Pour... qui ? Pour Steve, putain ! Pour Steve ! Non, je ne peux pas l’oublier. Je ne peux pas._

Il s’appelait… Il... ça n’a pas d’importance comme il s’appelait... Stevie a toujours été là pour... pour quoi ? Ah oui, pour moi. _Je l’ai déjà dit, je crois, non je sais ! Mais alors, pourquoi n’est-il pas là ? Est-ce que ça passe avec le temps ? Est-ce que la douleur s’efface ? Oui ? Oui, si vous le dites. Mais ça fait tellement mal. Ma tête... ARRÊTEZ ! J’entends quelqu’un hurler. Ça résonne dans mon crâne et ça fait si mal. Mais qu’il se taise ! Faites-le taire, par pitié ! ... Je crois que c’est moi…Moi ? Mais... qui suis-je ? Je ne suis... Je... suis... le... Soldat... NON ! Non, je suis... je suis... Steve ? C’est qui ? C’est moi ? Oui. Je suis sûrement Steve... mais Steve, c’est quelqu’un de bien... moi... moi... je suis le Soldat. Non... Si ?_

Il me manque. _Qui ça il ? Steve._ Il me manque. _Tu me manque tellement, Stevie, si tu savais. J’ai tellement mal, si tu savais. Mal. Mais si tu savais, tu serais là, non ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas là ? Pourquoi ? Je t’aime, Stevie. Je croyais que toi aussi. Tu me l’as dit tant de fois. Mais tu n’es pas là, tu ne sais, je ne sais plus rien. Je sais que... je... Mal._

Il n’est pas là. Il n’est plus là. M’a-t-il abandonné ? A-t-il déjà été là au moins ou l’ai-je inventé ? _Non, non, tu es trop bon pour que mon esprit tordu t’ait imaginé. Je ne suis pas capable d’inventer quelqu’un d’aussi beau, je suis incapable de quoi que ce soit... je ne suis... que le Soldat...Tu n’es plus là, et j’ai mal. J’ai envie de vomir. J’ai envie de mourir._ Il était le meilleur des hommes. Il était gentil, attentionné, compréhensif... Il... _Qui ? Qui ça il ? Qui est-il ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi ai-je ton image dans ma tête ? J’ai oublié. Je sais juste que je ne peux pas t’oublier. Il a des yeux magnifiques. Il me rappelle quelqu’un... Qui suis-je ? Ah, oui. Je suis le Soldat._ Il n’y a plus rien. Rien ni personne.

_Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qui pleure ? Steve ? C’est qui ça, Steve ?_

Il n’y a rien. Rien. Juste le vide, le vide et le silence. Le néant. _L’oubli ? La douleur. La douleur est là. Tu n’es pas là, pas là, je peux pas sans toi, sans toi avec moi...il n’est pas là il t’a laissé tomber Soldat, pourquoi t’accrocher, pourquoi j’ai si mal pourquoi sans lui je ne veux plus avoir mal je ne veux plus avoir mal pitié si mal tout s’efface et j’ai mal ne m’abandonne pas encore ne me laisse pas mais il n’est plus là ce n’est pas grave je n’ai plus d’importance il n’a plus d’importance plus rien n’a d’importance rien juste le néant je veux mourir tuez-moi c’est fini tout est fini tout a une fin je veux ma fin je veux mourir tuez-moi pitié St... S... pitié...quelqu’un, juste quelqu’un…_

Douleur. Oubli. _Oublier ? Je veux oublier ? Oui, peut-être. S’il n’est plus là je n’aurai plus mal ? D’accord alors. Que dois-je faire pour... pour quoi ? Plus les yeux. Plus les lèvres. Plus... Rien ? Rien quoi ? Le Soldat. Juste le Soldat. Seul. Fort... Mal. Mal, pitié, arrêtez..._

Comment s’appelait-il ? _Je ne comprends pas. Qui ? Je suis le Soldat. Je suis la mort. Je suis la douleur. Mal._ Je suis seul _. Mal. Je ne connais personne. Je ne sais pas. Sans lui... Lui ? Qui lui ?_

Comment s’appelait-il ? _Je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas grave, Soldat. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Sans lui, tu n’as plus mal... Si je n’ai plus mal, alors d’accord. Je ne veux pas savoir. Sans lui, je n’ai plus mal..._

Qui ? _Je suis un fantôme. Je suis l’Hiver. Je ne suis rien. Je suis le Soldat._

**Author's Note:**

> OS publié initialement sur Fanfiction.net le 13/03/18.


End file.
